


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristie find out she’s on the Algarve Cup roster a little sooner than Syd and decides that she wants to be the one to tell her instead of Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sydney! Syyydddnneeyy!” Kristie singsonged looking through the halls for her. Syd was rooming with Cheney so she decided to check in their room. When she called out again she heard Cheney yell out to Sydney.

“Syd your rookie is looking for you!” Lauren yelled.

“You vouched for her too Chen!” Sydney yelled walking out of the room. The smile that was always on Sydney’s face whenever Kristie was around was there yet again. “What’s up?”

“So the roster came out,” Kristie said coming up with an idea.

“Oh yeah?” Syd asked coming up to her bestfriend.

“Yeah, Tom didn’t put me on there. He said that he liked what I brought to the team, but he wanted to give the other girls a better look,” Kristie said trying her best to sound disappointed.

“Well he said he likes what he sees so maybe he’ll bring you up after the Algarve again,” Sydney offered.

“Yeah maybe I was just really hoping since I got my first cap that I’d be on there,” Kristie said. She didn’t actually think Syd would believe her, she always knew when she was lying.

“Yeah well you’ll get another cap in the tourney you jerk I can’t believe you tried to trick me,” Syd said failing to keep a straight face anymore.

“Wait, you knew?” Kristie asked surprised. Apparently she needed to work on knowing when Sydney was lying or not.

“Yeah Kell told me earlier you know she can’t keep a secret,” Syd admitted.

“So what do I get for my second cap then?” Kristie asked. She still had the turf Syd picked up for her after her first cap and the ball that everyone signed.

“Well since you haven’t gotten it yet, nothing. Right now I’m really excited to show you Portugal though,” Syd said happily picking Kristie up.

“Syd you know what I’m about to tell you about your arm right?” Kristie asked. Sydney had put her down, but her arms were still around Kristie’s neck.

“He’s a tattoo Boss is not actually staring at you!” Sydney said.

“Syd I love you, but please the fact that you got a tattoo of him and call the tattoo Boss too is just weird,” Kristie admitted. “It’s like he’s glaring at me!”

“It’s not weird it’s affectionate!” Syd protested.

“No, it’s weird. You’re not the one getting glared at every time you hug someone,” Kristie said.

“I can only imagine what it’s like when-”

“No Syd I can still hear you and yes it’s weird!” Cheney yelled and came to close the door.

“Stop making fun of Boss at least he likes both of you!” Sydney yelled.

“I’m fine with real Boss as long as he doesn’t pee on me,” Kristie joked.

“Nah he won’t, he knows you’re my territory not his,” she pointed out.

“Oh we’re claiming territory now?” Kristie asked raising her eyebrow.

“I claimed you on the youth teams you just never knew it,” Syd said.

“Is that why I never got pranks pulled on me?” Kristie asked putting it together. Even when she was on the youth teams Syd never pranked her, it was always everyone else. Sometimes she even got to help Syd prank people if she was lucky. Which just meant that she happened to be rooming with her and would’ve found out either way.

“It may have been,” Syd admitted. She could tell by Kristie’s laid back attitude and extreme use of sarcasm that they were going to get along. She just didn’t know how well they were going to get along. Cheney came out of the room and rolled her eyes.

“You and your rookie can have the room now,” Cheney teased.

“I’m never going to get a name am I?” Kristie laughed.

“And why is she my rookie? Again, you vouched for her too,” Sydney asked.

“Because you’re the only one that’s slept with her,” Cheney answered walking a little faster just in case one of them tried to run after her.

“She’s got a point,” Kristie admitted. When she turned back around to face Syd she was greeted by her lips instead.

“SYDNEY YOUR ARM! He’s staring at me while I kiss you,” Kristie mumbled in between kisses.

“What do you want me to do wear long sleeves?” Sydney laughed.

“Or we could get out one of those compressions sleeves basketball players wear,” Kristie offered.

“You’re the worst. But I’ll get you your name back so you aren’t referred to as my rookie anymore,” Sydney said backing into the room.

“It does have a nice ring to it,” Kristie laughed and followed Syd into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd and Kristie celebrate Kristie’s 22nd birthday and getting to Portugal. Syd decides to properly show her Portugal in the process.

“I got you a cupcake,” Sydney said slinking into the window seat next to Kristie. Kristie always let Syd have the window seat because she figured as long as Sydney was next to her she’d be happy even if she didn’t get to look outside the whole time. Plus Sydney thought it was adorable when Kristie feel asleep on her shoulder when she was looking out the window.

“How could you possibly sneak a cupcake past Dawn?” Kristie asked as the cupcake appeared from wherever Syd had hid it.

“Do you doubt my abilities?” Sydney asked sticking out the cupcake for Kristie to grab.

“Frankly the extent of your abilities is frightening,” Kristie admitted. When she went to take the cupcake Syd dipped her finger in the white frosting and wiped it on both of Kristie’s cheeks and on her nose. Kristie let her jaw drop, but she couldn’t be mad because Sydney had already started sticking chocolate on her teeth and lips. “You’re getting that off.”

“Even with these beautiful teeth?” Syd asked smiling.

“Well you already know I like chocolate so that’s not a problem,” Kristie joked. Syd brushed Kristie’s hair behind her ear so she wouldn’t get frosting in her ear and started wiping it off with her thumb, but not before snapping a picture that Kristie would later find on Twitter.

“I think I need help with this chocolate,” Syd said after she let Kristie eat the frosting off of her thumb.

“I guess I can help with that, I mean you’re alright I guess,” Kristie said sarcastically and leaned in to kiss Syd. She put her hand on Sydney’s neck so she could pull her closer. They both hear a loud “whoooop!” and Kristie felt Syd’s hand move and she didn’t have to look to know she was giving the bird to KO who undoubtedly was the person behind the noise. Syd started to pull away, but Kristie kept her hand tight so she could kiss her again. “I didn’t get enough chocolate,” she whined.

“Hey rookie save it for the room!” Alex yelled from the seat in front of them.

“You’re one to talk I’ve seen you make out with Tobs more than I care to admit,” Sydney said pulling away from Kristie again, who actually let her this time.

“Your rookie missed some,” Abby added. Syd wiped the bottom of her lip to get the rest of the chocolate off and Kristie did the same because now she also had chocolate on her lips as well.

“You better not miss anymore,” Cheney joked.

“Don’t worry she’s got a great finish,” Sydney joked and stuck out her tongue.

“Syd!” Kristie said trying not to yell on airplane and settled for smacking her leg.

“I don’t think anyone wanted to know that,” Alex said turning back around in her seat.

“And I told you all not to call her my rookie anymore,” Syd added.

“Not going to happen dude,” Kelley chimed in. About a half hour into the plane ride Kristie had fallen asleep on Syd’s shoulder and Sydney had fallen asleep resting her head on Kristie’s. The next day after training Syd came into Kristie’s room in a snug dress and leaped onto Mewis’ bed.

“Get up, get dressed, we’re all going out to the bar for you belated birthday bar celebration!” Sydney yelled giving her a peck and pulling her out of bed.

“You look nice,” Kristie said stumbling into Sydney when she got yanked out of bed.

“That’s what I was going for,” Sydney said getting cut off by Kristie’s lips. “Now get dressed come on!”

“Fine! Grab me something to wear,” Kristie said. It only took them about a half an hour to get to a bar and Kelley ordered the whole team a shot right away.

“Everybody take one for the birthday girl!” Kelley yelled. Everyone downed their shot and either wandered off to the dance floor or stayed around the bar nursing a second beer in fear of a hangover the next morning. Kristie had the unfortunate pleasure of being pulled out to the dance floor by Syd. They had found Kelley grinding on Press and Cheney dancing with Alex. Syd was working on her fourth drink and Kristie was working on her fifth, she was doing a good job of being 22 and handling her alcohol. Kelley had whispered something into Press’ ear and the nest thing either of them knew Press pulled Syd away to the bar and Kelley pulled Kristie to the other side near the back exit.

“What’s going on?” Kristie asked.

“Okay rookie here’s the deal I’ve never seen be more emotionally invested in anyone except for Boss until you came along-”

“I think you might still be wrong-”

“But I can tell you’re not going to hurt her so that part was just to scare you. I know all of us are giving you a hard time ‘cause of Syd, but we all like you. And we might start calling you Mewis from now on,” Kelley said.

“That’s all you pulled me away for?” Kristie asked expecting there to be more to this spiel.

“No Syd planned this all out and now it’s her turn. All I was supposed to do was get you to the exit,” Kelley said as Kristie felt hands at her hips. “Adios!”

“Well hello there Mastermind,” Kristie said turning to see Syd.

“Come on time for part two of my plan,” Sydney said pulling Kristie’s hand and walking out of the exit.

“Was your plan to liquor me up and then take me back to the room?” Kristie asked watching Syd hail a cab.

“Close but no dice,” Sydney said. She opened the cab door and let Kristie in before getting in and closer the door. She gave the cab driver directions to the hotel

“Then what’s the plan?” Kristie asked confused. She didn’t know whether to be excited or worried. Last year on her birthday Sydney had gotten her piss drunk and then Skyped with Sam at the end of the night only to end it with Syd running Kristie to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

“Don’t worry,” Syd said squeezing her hand. They got to the hotel and Syd led her to her room and opened the door.

“Close your eyes,” Syd said before she did anything else.

“Okay,” Kristie agreed. Syd went to her bag and pulled out a familiar red and white striped jersey.

“I had Heif grab this so the team could sign it since I knew your birthday was coming up and I remember when Tobin got her jersey signed and you thought it was really cool,” Sydney said letting Kristie open her eyes.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Kristie admitted. She liked the ball, but this was even better. She could hang this on her wall for as long as she wanted without worrying about it deflating like the ball.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Sydney said.

“Thank you,” Kristie said kissing her. “And you still got me into a room at the end of the night which I know was part three of your plan.”

“It may have been. I told you not to doubt my abilities,” Sydney said taking ht jersey back and tossing it back into her bag.

“Any sane person wouldn’t dare to,” Kristie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Syd goes in hard against China’s keeper and is slow to get up, Kristie gets worried and even more frustrated.

The first half she wanted to get subbed out in the first 10 minutes. Her touches were off. She wasn’t used to defending this much. The rain was making it hard for her to keep the ball. This is an odd position for her. She’s used to attacking midfield, not defense. But she’s not going to complain if Tom wants to play her that she’ll be happy there, it’ll still be weird though. After the halfway point in the first half she was getting the hang of it. Don’t get it wrong she was still extremely annoyed. Then everything took off. Syd scored and it set off a chain reaction. Kriegs followed and then Pinoe in the second and then Press and Whit. But when Syd went hard against China’s keep late in the second it wouldn’t be far off to say her heart skipped a beat when she didn’t get up right away. She almost couldn’t keep track of the ball because Syd still hadn’t gotten up. It didn’t help when she got up limping either. She practically begged Tom to take Syd off with her eyes, but no one saw it except Kelley and Ashlyn. After the game and after everyone shook hands she saw Syd hobbling toward the locker room. She didn’t have to look at the bench to see that she didn’t stop to grab her jacket or water. She was already near the bench getting her own things when Ashlyn spoke up.

“I know that look,” she said standing over her.

“What look?” Kristie asked grabbing Sydney’s things for her.

“When Syd went down. You know what I’m talking about,” Ashlyn clarified like it wasn’t already obvious. “I’ve had that look a lot. Give me her stuff she’s limping to the team room.”

“Thank you,” Kristie said and sprinted off to find Syd. She and Ashlyn weren’t extremely close, but they were good enough friends to hang out every once in a while when they had camps. They were both laid back, and that help spawn the friendship. She found Syd just as she went into the tunnel. She didn’t even give any warning sign that she was wrapping her arm around Syd’s back to help take off some of the weight before she did it. She didn’t even think Syd heard her run up to her.

“Are you okay?” Kristie asked when Syd jumped a little at the sudden contact.

“Where did you even come from?” Sydney asked confused.

“You didn’t answer me. Ashlyn has your stuff. Are you okay? I can carry you,” Kristie offered.

“I’m fine I just need to ice it don’t carry me,” Sydney said trying to hide a smile.

“It’s fine I’ve carried you before it’s not like I can’t do it,” Kristie said quickly.

“I’m fine,” Sydney said again pecking her on the cheek.

“Did you get it looked at at least?” Kristie asked.

“No, but I just need to ice it. Stop worrying you’re getting all red again,” Sydney pointed out. When she first starting become friends with Kristie she noticed that whenever she was annoyed or playing a game. Or when she was blushing, like she was doing now.

“It’s cute,” Syd said smiling when she realized Kristie was getting even more red.

“Kristie! Syd!” Ashlyn yelled jogging up to them with Ali in hand. They both turned to see Ashlyn handing Syd her jacket and Ali holding both hers and Sydney’s water.

“Are you okay? That was a hard hit,” Ali asked, more like mumbled.

“I’m fine,” Sydney said getting annoyed with being asked the same question over and over.

“Make sure you ice it. We don’t need another player being out for an injury,” Ashlyn said.

“Yes mom,” Sydney said.

“I think Kristie would’ve taped ice to her whether she liked it or not,” Ali pointed out.

“I would’ve at least warned her,” she lied. She probably would’ve taped it to her when she was distracted by looking at pictures of Boss or watching TV. “Well maybe.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked her,” Ashlyn laughed.

“You don’t even like taking care of your own injuries,” Ali said.

“That’s beside the point,” Ashlyn said. Kristie helped Syd onto the bench so tom could talk to them all and let her lean against her when she let her leg lay on the bench.

“Kris I’m fine I promise,” Sydney said grabbing the hand of the arm Kristie draped around her.

“I know you just worry me,” Kristie said squeezing Syd’s hand and kissing the top of her head. At that point I think it was clear to everyone in the team room just how much Kristie cared about Syd and at that moment it was like an unsaid agreement between everyone that Kristie earned to be called her name not only because of the game she just played, but by the dedication she shows to everyone else as well. When the talk was done she helped Sydney on and off the bus and to the hotel room. Sydney got roomed with Cheney so Kristie made it a point to show that she was staying with her tonight. Kristie got roomed with Ali and it was obvious to Ali that she was going to have the room to herself when she walked up to Ashlyn after the game and had her tell her that she was carrying Syd’s things because Kristie practically sprinted full speed to catch up with her.

“I’ll get you ice,” Kristie said hopping out of the chair once Syd got out of the shower. Her kit was still wet and she laid out a towel on the back of the chair so she didn’t get it wet, she didn’t even have to think about trying the bed before she knew it was a bad idea to sit there. She grabbed a bag and went out to the ice machine and was met by Ali.

“Ash just get out of the shower?” Kristie asked digging out some ice next to her.

“Yeah her shoulder still bothers her and she’s not going to ice it unless I make her. Syd just get out too?” Ali asked tying a knot in the ice bag.

“Yup I didn’t give her a chance to object before I ran out,” Kristie admitted.

“It’s safe to assume you’ll be in her room tonight, right?” Ali asked.

“Yeah,” Kristie said meekly and trying her best not, and failing, to blush.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed it’s not like dating your teammate is unheard of,” Ali laughed and walked away. “You’re just ahead of the curve.”

“That’s why I blushed,” Kristie sighed and tied her own bag and started walked back to the room. She grabbed the ace bandage and started wrapping the ice around Syd’s ankle as delicately as she could and pinned it into place while she was on her phone, probably talking about how much she missed Boss.

“You better have that on still when I get out of the shower,” Kristie warned her.

“Or what?” Sydney challenged setting down her phone.

“You don’t want to find out,” Kristie said giving her a kiss before she left to get in the shower. And she didn’t have to come up with a follow up plan because the ice was still there when she got out and it stayed there when she changed it out for new ice every other 20 minutes.


End file.
